So Sick
by Burp Slurp Squint
Summary: "That was the best day of my life." Natsume said, placing his arms above his eyes to cover the brightness from the white light above him. "That was my biggest regret." Mikan said as she smiled sadly to her bestfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**143 Balloons**

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine.

* * *

The clock struck 6 when the knock was heard.

_It's time._ He thought as his heartbeat sped up.

"Come in."

As the door opened, he couldn't help himself gasped. Infront of him was the most beautiful girl.

"Mikan." He said, breathless.

She was standing infront of him wearing a light blue cocktail dress while her hair was completely tied into a neat bun.

"Hi." She shyly said.

"Hi." Natsume gave her a smile, a smile that only belongs to her.

"So... What are these?" Mikan said, smiling at her childhood crush brightly. Balloons were everywhere.

Natsume smirked, "Balloons?"

Mikan just rolled her eyes.

"I have a gift for you." Natsume said, his face emotionless now but his eyes told Mikan that he was excited and nervous at the same time.

"Where is it?" Mikan asked cheerfully.

"Find it." Natsume said while showing of again his infamous smirk.

"Where—" She was cut off, however, by her dearest Natsume.

"Pop those." Natsume pointed the balloons.

"All of them?" Mikan asked, not really interested with Natsume's answer, as she popped the first of the 143 balloons.

After around half an hour, Mikan popped all 142 balloons yet she still couldn't find the gift.

"Natsume! You're playing with me again!" She said, pouting.

"I'm not." Natsume chuckled as Mikan finally noticed the balloon Natsume was holding.

"NATSUME THAT IS UNFAIR!" Mikan grabbed the balloon and popped it.

Something fell.

A necklace.

Mikan bent and got the necklace as Natsume stood up from his seat and made his way to Mikan.

"Mikan." He softly said as he caressed Mikan's soft face.

"Na—Natsume." Mikan stammered as heat crept up her face.

Natsume got the necklace from Mikan's hands.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Natsume looked at Mikan's eyes directly. He was nervous, but his eyes were full of hope, love and care.

"Natsume." Mikan smiled.

She paused for who-knows-how-many seconds. Natsume felt like it was eternity. But alas, Mikan broke the silence.

"Yes." Tears fell down from her eyes as she looked at her now lover.

Natsume smiled widely as he turned Mikan around to place her necklace.

* * *

"That was the best day of my life." Natsume said, placing his arms above his eyes to cover the brightness from the white light above him.

.

"That was my biggest regret." Mikan said as she smiled sadly to her bestfriend.

* * *

A/N: HOLLA. YAY FOR NEW FANFIC (or not) If ever you're also a reader of my "A Chase to the Past", DON'T WORRY. I'll update it soon. And I already finished the plot so that's left is to write! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Break-up's and Tears**

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine.

* * *

"Mikan! Hotaru!" Ruka called out to her childhood crush and best friend **(A/N: I CAN'T HELP IT HAHAHA OH YOU'RE ASKING WHO'S THE CRUSH AND WHO'S THE BEST FRIEND? HAHA NOT GONNA ANSWER YAYYYYY FIND IT OUT :)**

The two girls, whose names were just called, looked to the caller. Hotaru gave him a nod while Mikan looked as if she was going to cry again.

"Mikan. Are you alright? What happened? That bastard." Ruka said while hugging Mikan as she broke into sobs again.

"Such a crybaby." Hotaru sighed. Ruka glared at her which she 'happily' returned.

"So—sorry." Mikan wiped her tears away as she moved away from Ruka – which made Ruka glare at Hotaru again.

"Tell me what happened, Mikan." Ruka sat across her and held her hands. Mikan started telling him a story he never expected.

.

**(MIKAN'S POV)**

It was almost midnigt when I woke up, wanting to pee. I looked around. My classmates were all fast asleep because we just had our graduation ball. I looked at that beautiful raven-haired guy beside me, his lips slightly apart.

_He looks so beautiful even when sleeping._ I thought as I stood up.

During that day, it was also our 100th day. I was smiling while I was in the comfort room. After washing my hands, I returned to our room. "Our" means our class's room. I was about to enter when I heard a girl moaned. I stiffened.

_Wha—what are they doing? _I asked myself as I slowly peeked at the door.

I was shocked by what I saw. I stood there, dumbfounded.

Hurt. Anger. Pain. Embarassment. I was crying silently. Hoping I would wake from this bad dream.

It was Natsume. No, not just Natsume. It was Natsume _dirty _kissing Sumire.

I didn't bother to go back in. I didn't bother to look back. I ran away.

.

The sun was shining brightly which made me open my eyes. I stretched and yawned but stopped halfway because memories from last night flooded in. I was lying here at the garden outside. Alone.

"Mornin'" I stiffened yet again as a familiar voice greeted me. I sat up and looked at the coming figure.

Natsume.

He was, as usual, breathtaking. But no. He was the ugliest person for me right now.

"Get lost you douche." I hissed at him and he gave me a surprised look. Then it softened. IT SOFTENED AS IF RELIEVED.

"Ah. You saw me kissing Sumire." He said as he placed his hands in his pockets and looked up as if it was just a trivial matter.

"Yes, douche. You just kissed Sumire. No, you kissed her as if you want to make out with her." I was already on my feet.

"Hmm. Mikan." He looked at me. His eyes were empty. My stomach flipped.

_Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like he's going to break up with me?_ I thought as my eyes started to sting.

_STUPID MIKAN. YOU'RE ALREADY OVER. YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM LAST NIGHT WITHOUT HIM KNOWING SO NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO TELL HIM THAT IT'S OVER._ I mentally smacked myself for forgetting what just happened.

"I have to go now." He said simply as he turned his back on me.

"That's all?!" I shouted at him.

He looked at me sideways, "Read between the lines. I'm going. We're over."

And he walked away.

_...Did he just break up with me?_

"IDIOT! I BROKE UP WITH YOU. HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed my lungs out and cried.

Yep. Cried and cried and cried.

Anna and Nonoko tried to comfort me but they didn't. No one just can. It was just... too much.

After people left, including Natsume, I got a text.

.

**FROM:** Natsu-kun :3

**SUBJ:** (none)

**MESSAGE:**

The reason why I kissed Sumire is because I like... her. No, I do love her.

Good bye.

-N.

.

And with that, my heart broke a thousand, _no_, a million times again.

* * *

A/N: TADA! I feel so productive for updating two stories. Haha I know both of them are short but at least, right? :) I hope you enjoyed this update! Comments, suggestions, (praises JK) are all welcome! See you soon! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets Unfold**

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine.

* * *

"Thank you, Ruka." Mikan said as Ruka offered her a comforter. They were staying at his condominium.

"It's no big deal." Ruka shyly said as the blush on his cheeks became more and more obvious.

"Hotaru was so mean for not adopting me. Now I don't have anyone but you." Mikan didn't realize how that statement sounded _so_ wrong. Ruka's face got a hundred more time redder which made he turn his back on Mikan.

"See yo—you tomorrow." He stammered as he quickly walk away.

"Thank you, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted before Ruka entered his room, which was just across her's.

.

Mikan cleaned and herself up then she plopped herself on the bed.

It was so comforting.

"Natsume." She unconsciously said it. A tear slid from her eyes.

_You're such a jerk._ Harshly, she wiped that tear.

Little did she know that the darkness started to pull her, bringing her deeper and deeper to a nightmare she couldn't seem to escape.

.

Mikan's screams, as if she was in pain, brought Ruka into reality. The moment his eyes opened wide, he bolted up and ran right away to Mikan's room.

"Mikan! Mikan!" He shook Mikan vigorously to wake her up.

She slightly opened her wet eyes, making Ruka's heart twist in such hurtful way.

"Mikan..." He said softly as he hugged her.

"Ruka-pyon." She said with a trembling voice.

"It's okay."

"Na-Natsume left me." She said it as if she wasn't herself, as if it was a realization.

"Shh." He ran his hands up and down on Mikan's back to soothe her.

"I... I loved him so much, Ruka. So so much that it's killing me." She said silently.

Ruka couldn't help but feel the stabbing pain on his heart.

_Mikan... I'm sorry._ Ruka thought. He wanted to hug Mikan ever so tightly. He was even willing to hug her to sleep just to take her away from all her nightmares. He was even willing to take all her pain just to stop seeing her crying.

A creaked on the door was heard which made both of them to break the hug and looked at the source of the said noise.

"What?" Hotaru plainly and emotionlessly said. Ruka gave her a sad smile.

"Hotaru-chan..." Mikan said as she was to cry again.

"Don't cry infront of me, idiot. It's like telling me to kill Natsume for you." Hotaru said, looking away. She was just as guilty as Ruka. She wanted to comfort her friend but she knew she couldn't.

_Well, at least not now. Just hold on a bit._ Hotaru bit her lip.

"I'll just prepare our breakfast." Ruka said, standing up from Mikan's bed.

.

Hotaru and Mikan were the only one left inside the guestroom. They remained silent ever since Ruka went out until Mikan broke the silence.

"Are you okay with this?" Mikan asked, out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru looked at her best friend as if Mikan was becoming crazy.

"Ruka." As Mikan said that name, heat crept Hotaru's face.

"Baka." Hotaru stood up.

"Ho—Hotaru." Mikan reached out for Hotaru's hand. Afraid that even her best friend would leave her. Afraid that her best friend would be mad at her.

_Hotaru likes Ruka ever since grade school. _Mikan thought. _The way she looked at Ruka on the day they met until now, it didn't change._

Hotaru sighed, "You're really an idiot. If you're thinking that I'm making a big deal out of it, I'm not."

"But..." Mikan was about to say that Hotaru was about to walk out.

"Mikan baka," Hotaru said in a teasing way, "I'm just hungry."

Hotaru gave Mikan a small smile which made Mikan's heart jump in joy.

At least she still have someone who's willing to stay with her.

.

After the said breakfast, Mikan did everything to avoid the chores such as washing the dishes and wiping the dining table. Thus, the chores were done by Ruka and Hotaru while Mikan was watching the television.

Because of this, Ruka and Hotaru were given a chance to talk about everything that happened without Mikan's presence.

"He's a jerk. A stupid jerk." Hotaru said as she washed the dishes.

"He's stupid but we both know he's not a jerk." Ruka defended his best friend, Natsume.

"Well, yes. Because you are the jerk." Hotaru calmly said.

Ruka snapped his head towards Hotaru's direction and looked at her intensely, hurt was evident on his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Ruka said but Hotaru just shrugged.

"Seriously, we're all killing Mikan slowly. She has the right to know every single detail about Natsume." Hotaru was washing the last plate already when she noticed Ruka stopped his job. She turned to look at Ruka.

"This is really hard for me. You should know that. Mikan is my girl best friend. To betray her like this is just too much. But it's for her, right?" Ruka was staring at the ground.

"And I'm just what? No one? She's my only friend, Ruka." Hotaru said which made Ruka looked at her again with hurt in his eyes but Hotaru just ignored it. "She's like a sister to me."

Ruka's phone rang from the living room.

"Ruka-pyon! Someone's calling!" Mikan called out and both Ruka and Hotaru heard her shuffle.

"Shoot." Ruka panicked as there could only be one person who would be calling him. They were about to sprint towards the living room when Mikan shouted once more.

"It's from..." But Mikan wasn't able to say the caller's name.

Or rather, she couldn't.

* * *

A/N: UPDATED (like finally lol) TBH, this is just a short fanfic. I mean, I guess it would be just around 10 or less chapters. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed the update! :) Comments, suggestions and such are all welcome! You can PM me or well, place it on the review section. See you soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Dying**

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine.

* * *

"Is that Mr. Narumi?" Ruka said, full of confidence.

This got Mikan's attention.

"N—no." She stammered.

"Who is that, then? I'm not expecting anyone's call but his." Ruka said as he grabbed his phone.

"Natsume?" Hotaru read as she peeked behind Ruka, who was looking at the caller ID.

_I knew it._ Ruka silently cursed at his best friend.

"And why would this jerk call me." Ruka turned off his phone.

Hotaru chuckled a little because of what Ruka said.

"What is it, Hotaru?" Mikan looked at her best friend curiously, wondering if there was some sort of inside joke.

"Nothing. I just remembered something Ruka said earlier." She quickly explained as she made her way to the living room.

"Oh." Mikan gave Ruka a quick glance before following Hotaru.

The moment Mikan was out of earshot, he sighed deeply.

_We were almost caught._ Ruka rubbed his forehead, sort of stressed on what just happened.

He, then, turned on his phone to text Natsume about what just happened.

.

"Stop moving around!" Ruka said on the other line.

"Can you talk to me because I am talking to you." Hotaru was already pissed by how Ruka kept on blabbering things that are none of her concern.

"But- YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED, MAN!" Ruka shouted this time.

_Seriously._ Hotaru groaned.

"Let me talk to him." Hotaru was alone in the living room while Mikan was at the kitchen at the moment, looking for something to eat.

"Imai." A cold voice greeted her.

"Will you please stop messing around? If you want to-" Hotaru replied to him with the same coldness but was cut off by a warm voice.

"Hotaru! Do you like strawberry or chocolate?" Mikan ran towards the living room carrying two ice cream containers.

"Mika—" The other line started butHotaru immediately turned her phone off.

"Whatever you like, Mikan." She sighed.

.

"Damn that, Hotaru." A raven-haired boy kicked a chair.

The blonde boy that was sitted on the sofa across him sighed.

"Will you chill down, Natsume? You won't get any better if you keep on hurting yourself." Ruka said.

"I. AM. FINE." Natsume said, glaring at his best friend.

"Yeah, right. Whatever. We'll see the results today anyway." Ruka just waved off the glare Natsume was giving him.

After a few minutes of Natsume's venting of anger, a knock was heard.

"Come in." Ruka immediately sat up straight as the doctor entered the room.

The doctor cleared his throat.

"Imai." Natsume hissed at his doctor. They knew each other since childhood but they weren't really the best of friends.

"I won't beat around the bush..." The doctor started but was cut off by Natsume.

"But that's what you're doing."

Doctor Imai, Hotaru's older brother, cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he glared at Natsume, "I won't beat around the bush. And as far as this result shows..." He paused, making Ruka hold his breath.

"...you're still dying."

* * *

A/N: Ughhhh I know. It's a shitty update plus, as usual, it's way too short. It's so annoying. I have a plot in my freakin' head but I don't know how to proceeddddddd. I'm pathetic, I know. Well, I can only hope that you enjoyed (or well, not. Since Natsume bebe is dying :3) the update. See you soon! xx

BY THE WAY, THERE'S A POLL QUESTION THINGY THAT'S GOING ON. I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN HELP ME DECIDE! (GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND AT THE TOPMOST AREA, YOU CAN VOTE THERE) THANK YOUUUUU (heart heart)


End file.
